BLUE
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: Spoiler End of Evangelion. Songfic: BLUE, Utada Hikaru. Finalmente, acabou.... Acabou? Shinji e Asuka tentam confrontar a vasta paisagem caótica que o mundo se tornou, ao passo que tentam também domar seus sentimentos mais confusos.


**N/A:** Bom, aí vamos nós...

Primeiro de tudo, obrigada ao Luke, que me passou a **Blue**, da _Utada Hikaru_ 3 Sem tê-la ouvido, nunca teria tido a idéia pra essa songfic minúscula ;-; Obrigada mesmo! :) Essa música é viciante e contagiante, então recomendo que ouçam enquanto lêem a fic, sim? Eu não coloquei a tradução da letra porque achei que ficaria feio, mas no vagalume tem, e deve ter em mais lugares...

Essa fic é pra ser uma continuação do "The End of Evangelion", o segundo filme da série (desconsiderando os Rebuild, claro). Ou seja, se você não viu o filme, pense bem, porque **tem spoilers**.

Bom, acho que é isso.

**Disclaimer:** Ikari Shinji, Sohryu Asuka Langley, Tokyo-3, EVA's e etc são da **GAINAX**. Eu só inventei essa songfic minúscula.

* * *

**BLUE**

_Minareta machi, minareta hito_

_Subete ga saikin marude tooi kuni no dekigoto_

A pessoa e a cidade visível  
Tudo era recente para os acontecimentos do país distante

Ela viu a maré de faces ali, em meio à multidão que se afobava para perto de si. Foi tudo tão rápido que nem teve tempo de se explicar para si mesma.

Sentia as pessoas fluindo em seu corpo e, tal qual um rio violento destroça suas margens aos poucos, assim estas destroçavam suas esperanças.

_Mou ichi do kanjitai ne, kurayami no naka de_

_kibou ga orinasu Azayaka na ongaku_

Gostaria de sentir mais uma vez em meio a escuridão  
A esperança que tece o brilho da música

Olhou para os lados, à procura de algo que pudesse lhe explicar o que acontecera, mas nada parecia fazer sentido. Do nada, todos os rostos desapareceram, e somente um ser restou ali, único e inseparável dela: Shinji Ikari.

Olhou absorta em sua própria população mental. Eram tantos anseios que lhe percorriam a alma que mal podia se conter.

_Donna ni tsurai toki tte sae_

_Utau no wa naze? __(Saane)_

_Rennai nante shitaku nai_

_Hanarete ku no wa naze? (Darling, Darling, ah)_

Até nesse momento doloroso  
Por que canta? (Bem..!)  
Não quero amar  
Por que está se distanciando? (Querido, Querido, ah)

O garoto se aproximou dela, em estado de choque. Sentia o pavor da perda de todos ao seu redor, a agonia de se deparar com o mar de sangue que os banhava, a imagem de seus semelhantes esvaindo, tudo... Tudo se fora, e ele só pensou em mantê-la ali, para si.

Num gesto de medo eminente, Shinji enforcava Asuka com ambas as mãos, implorando mentalmente que esta ficasse ali.

"Não me deixe, não me deixe!", uma voz cantarolava sadicamente dentro de si, como último pedido.

_Zenzen nani mo kikoenai_

_Sabaku no yoake ga mabuta ni utsuru_

_Zenzen namida koborenai_

_BLUE ni natte mita dake_

Não ouço nada  
O amanhecer do deserto se refletia nos olhos  
As lágrimas que nunca caem  
Só de olhar se tornavam azuis

A garota o olhava com desdém, desprezando toda aquela demonstração infantil de desespero que o garoto fazia questão de lhe delegar e, querendo cessá-la, aquietou as mãos dele.

Este se confortou com a constatação que a ruiva continuaria ali. Olhou indiferente para a paisagem caótica que havia fundado na Terra, após o turbilhão de emoções e pesadelos que passara dentro de seu EVA. Não sabia o que faria, nem como o faria.

"AAAAAH!", ele gritava sem parar, a raiva esvaindo o pouco consolo que ganhara com a presença de Asuka ali.

Começou, então, a chorar, desejando nunca ter nascido, ou já ter morrido.

Asuka Langley Sohryu observava-o cautelosamente, sem comoção com a cena do garoto gritando e chutando poças de sangue.

_Onna no ko ni umareta kedo_

_Watashi no ichiban niau no wa ko no iro_

Apesar de ter nascido como uma mulher  
O que combina mais comigo é essa cor

Em seguida, ela levantou-se, deixando-se guiar por uma força maior do que um mero instinto maternal, ou mesmo coleguismo. Era algo maior do que jamais lhe ofereceriam e, assim, Asuka agarrou-o por trás, as mãos fixas em seu peito.

Uma expressão sóbria no semblante colegial, a garota calou os últimos urros de Shinji, recostando sua cabeça sobre o ombro do garoto.

"Acabou", ela disse.

_Mou nani mo kanjinai ze Sonna toshigoro ne_

_Doukeshi no aware Mawari dasu shoumei_

Não sinto mais nada! Essa idade!  
A iluminação cercava a tristeza do mentiroso

Shinji cerrou os punhos, o coquetel de sentimentos adversos preenchendo todo seu ser. O vazio que o acometia com a visão de uma humanidade que esvaiu da existência terrena o sufocava aos poucos, fazendo-o contrair todos os seus músculos.

"Por quê?", ele questionava sem parar, aumentando o tom de voz a cada vez que insistia em sua dúvida.

Asuka afastou-o bruscamente, olhando-o com reprovação. Era um ser lamentável, ela sabia, e teria de aprender a lidar com isso, todavia, assim também ele deveria crescer.

"Tolo".

_Konna ni samui yoru ni sae_

_Utau no wa dare? (Dare?)_

_Genkouyoushi 5,6 mai_

_BLUE no inku no shirabe_

Até nessa noite fria  
Quem cantaria? (Quem...!)  
5, 6 folhas do manuscrito e do formulário  
A procura pela tinta azul

Uma melodia melancólica inebriou os dois, naquele mundo flutuante que se tornara não só Tokyo-3, mas toda a Terra, e ambos trocaram um olhar cúmplice de frustração, desejo e desprezo. Era a tormenta que perturbava a qualquer adolescente normal, e não deixaria de tumultuar a mente dos dois, mesmo que sozinhos.

Buscando conforto um noutro, os dois trataram de se tocar de forma animalesca, ainda sem se beijarem.

Ele ia adentrando a tempestade safira que os olhos dela lampejavam, e esta afundava na densa negritude injetada que o garoto emanava. Eram dois animais sobreviventes com o único propósito de perpetuar sua raça, e nada poderiam fazer a respeito disso.

_Mou ichi do shinjitai ne Uramikko nashi de_

_Osokarehayakare hikari wa todoku ze_

Quero acreditar mais uma vez! Mesmo que ódio não venha  
Cedo ou tarde a luz alcançaria

Corpos unidos, Shinji tocou a face de Asuka, numa mescla de compaixão pela dor que esta sofrera e de fúria juvenil. A garota, por sua vez, retribuiu o gesto com o olhar vago e desiludido que o garoto já vira, mas em outros olhos. Mesmo assim, não era hora de pensar em perdas. Ele tinha aquela carne fresca em seus braços, junto ao instinto que o contaminava como um todo.

Ela, por sua vez, sentia o pânico imaturo do garoto, afoito em coibir quaisquer sentimentos que pudessem fazê-lo retomar o que uma vez fora – um covarde. Assim, aproximou-o bruscamente de seu rosto, desferindo o beijo mais pornográfico que pode, despindo o garoto de todo e qualquer receio que este ainda sentia.

_Donna ni tsurai toki tte sae_

_Ikiru no wa naze? (Saane)_

_Eikou nante hoshiku nai_

_Futsuu ga ichiban dane_

Até nesse momento doloroso  
Por que viveria? (Bem...)  
Não quero honra  
O usual é o primeiro, não é?

Shinji deixou-se domar por toda uma cadeia de sensações ferozes e, sem pudor algum, tratou de conter os tremores inseguros de suas mãos para, assim, livrar Asuka de todo o seu plug suit.

Sem preocupar-se com o fato de estar nua em meio ao que um dia fora uma rua, a garota fez questão de acariciar o jovem de forma provocante, ao passo que também lhe tirava as vestes.

Sem mais nem menos, ambos se encararam por um breve momento, vislumbrando seu estado natural: a nudez.

Shinji corou por um instante, voltando a frear toda a sua sede carnal e tentando recobrar o senso racional. Já a ruiva, esta lançara um olhar incrédulo para ele, deixando um leve ar de asco transpassar seu semblante orgulhoso. Num impulso que lhe era habitual, meteu a mão na cara do moleque. Este, dando continuidade à tradição, tocou a vermelhidão resultante do tapa e retrucou o olhar incrédulo da garota, seguido pela aura de pessimismo que sempre o contagiava.

"Me desculpe...", ouviu-se Shinji sussurrar.

Ela empurrou-o de forma que este não teve como se conter, e acabou por cair seco no chão, perdido no que parecia ser um devaneio doentio.

Asuka sorriu, observando sua presa.

_Darling, Darling, ah... Questions make me blue_

_Darling, Darling, ah... Tell me something good_

_Mou ichi do kanjisasete waza yori no HAATO de_

Querido, Querido, ah...  
Perguntas me entristecem  
Querido, querido, ah...  
Diga-me algo de bom

Me faça sentir de novo na arte do que no coração

Cega pelo desejo, Asuka começou a arranhar as costas do garoto, que soltava pequenos grunhidos de prazer, acompanhados pelo cenho franzido, característico de quem passara a vida se contendo em tudo o que fizera. Assim, sorriu maliciosa, umedecendo os lábios que uma vez tocaram os dele, para agora concentrá-los em todo o espaço virgem que tinha entre a nuca e a curva do pescoço de Shinji, que não pareceu se recusar a receber aquilo.

Nada de dúvidas quanto ao seu futuro, desilusões quanto a seu passado ou frustrações presentes. Nada daquilo poderia perturbá-los, agora que eram os pintores de seu próprio quadro, livres para esculpir a própria arte em toda a humanidade, que se resumia aos dois.

Não seriam criticados nem pressionados por ninguém, muito menos censurados por seus caóticos tumores emocionais. Não, nada daquilo voltaria a atordoá-los, pelo menos enquanto estivessem vivos na realidade que teceram para eles mesmos.

E foi assim que entrelaçaram seus corpos mais forte, gemendo sem temer a possibilidade de serem interceptados em seu ritual pagão.

_Donna ni nagai yoru tte sae_

_Akeru hazu yo ne (Saane)_

_Mou nan nenn mae no hanashi dai?_

_Torawareta mama dane (Darling Darling ah)_

Até numa noite longa  
Amanheceria? (Bem...)  
Já é uma conversa de quanto tempo?  
Foi pego, não é? (Querido, Querido, ah)

O Sol dourado que se erguia ao horizonte banhou seus corpos com uma luz escarlate que, juntamente à tez pálida que possuía, produzira um espetáculo de sombras rubras nos cabelos ruivos de Asuka e em todas as suas curvas, ao passo que o sincronismo dos dois se intensificava.

Eles eram puro suor e desejo, e aquilo lhes pareciam tão certo...

_Zenzen nani mo kikoenai_

_Kohakuiro no nami ni fune ga ukabu_

_Gensou nante idakanai_

_Kasunde mienai e_

Não ouço nada  
A onda negra faz o barco flutuar  
Não concederia agonia  
Borrando isso, não podia ver

De repente, tudo em volta se tornou um simples borrão, envolto num turbilhão de pensamentos suprimidos e sentimentos contidos. Eles trocavam suas últimas carícias sexuais quando chegaram ao clímax juntos, desprendendo-se rapidamente.

Cada qual deitado de costas, os dois ficaram a observar o andar das nuvens no céu, e estas pareciam descrever a conturbação interior que bombeavam em seus corações.

A pintura que elaboraram voltara a ser uma tela branca, e não faziam idéia de como preenchê-la.

"Que merda".

"...Me-"

"Pare com isso".

_Anta ni nani ga wakarundai?_

_Kamau no wa naze? (Saane)_

_Mou renai nante shitaku nai_

_Hanarete ku no wa naze? (Darling Darling ah)_

O que você entende?  
Por que se importa? (Bem...)  
Não quero mais amar  
Por que está se distanciando? (Querido, Querido, ah)

Ela se voltou para ele, um olhar maternal atípico estampado em seu rosto. Acariciou-lhe psicologicamente com um sorriso sincero e amplo, e desatou a sentar-se, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Shinji observava a ruiva contemplativa que tinha a sua frente, se perguntando o que estaria procurando no horizonte tão distante. Passou, então, a vislumbrá-lo junto a ela, na esperança de encontrar algo que valesse a pena em estarem exilados de sua própria espécie, sem ter para quem correr ou pedir auxílio.

Asuka, porém, só pensava em como resistiria àquela existência dopada e deturpada sem que o delírio de seus dias antigos, ou mesmo a débil crença de acordar de um pesadelo, minassem sua pessoa.

O garoto pegou a mão desta, trêmulo. Apertou-a com toda a força que pôde reunir, agora tentando se redimir da vez que quase a enforcou, há poucos minutos. A certeza do perdão surgiu com a indiferença que a ruiva demonstrou para com o gesto.

_Zenzen nani mo kikoenai_

_Sabaku no yoake ga mabuta ni utsuru_

_Zenzen namida koborenai_

_BLUE ni natte mita dake_

Não ouço nada  
O amanhecer do deserto se refletia nos olhos  
As lágrimas que nunca caem  
Só de olhar se tornavam azuis

Desvencilhando-se, depois de alguns minutos, da mão de Shinji, Asuka pôs-se de pé. Os cabelos esvoaçam levemente, cobrindo-lhe a determinação que transbordava de seus orbes azuis, agora tingidos com o mais fino bordô que o nascer do Sol pôde conferir-lhe. Olhou para o garoto, que continuava parcialmente deitado, exausto em todos os sentidos, e saiu a caminhar lentamente para frente, as mãos cobrindo-lhe o coração angustiado que tinha dentro de si.

Aos poucos, deixou-se tocar por lágrimas repentinas em suas maçãs brancas, libertando-se da armadura rígida que usara para aprisionar suas emoções por tanto tempo. Sentiu o toque das mãos do garoto em seus ombros.

Este estava peculiarmente radiante, convicto da trajetória errônea que tomaria para viver a partir daquele momento. Não haveria mais o que sofrer, o que remoer, o que aturar... Não haveria mais dor.

Deixou-se deslizar para o lado da ruiva e, numa vontade de viver nunca antes vista por ele próprio, voltou-se para ela, proferindo aliviado as palavras:

"É... Acabou".


End file.
